


Sweet Sweet Love

by AngieOwlie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Manga & Anime, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOwlie/pseuds/AngieOwlie
Summary: Poor Eiji is kidnapped by Yut Lung who decides to "play" with his body...until Ash finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! Thank you for checking out my first Banana Fish fanfic, as well as my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic! I hope this story brings happiness to Ash and Eiji, and you as well! And I do apologize if there happens to be some grammar mistakes...I haven't done any sort of creative writing in years... Orz  
> Ahaha anyway, happy reading! ^ω^

They emerged from the shadows.

Eiji had just enough time to turn around before finding himself surrounded by three large men, each wearing a pair of sunglasses and looking more intimidating than the next.

As Eiji tried to comprehend what was happening, a precious heartbeat of a second was wasted. All three grabbed him.

“H-hey! What are you doing?!”

The men attempted to drag him towards an open white van. One pinned his arms behind his back, another slapped a tobacco-scented hand over his mouth, and a third crushed his hands around Eiji’s legs and lifted them swiftly off the ground with ease, as if he was used to making professional kidnappings everyday.

“Mmph, mmph!!”

Eyes wide with fear and confusion, Eiji kicked and squirmed with every ounce of his strength. But of course, a slim teenage boy is no match against three muscled men. Despite his struggling, Eiji ultimately found himself shoved ruthlessly into the windowless van. His face hit the muddy, carpeted floor. The stench of beer and sweat immediately filled his nose. Before his eyes could adjust to the dark, Eiji felt a prick on his neck. His eyes widened—a second too late—with horrified realization.

The first to surrender their strength were his legs. Next came his arms, which left only his mind awake and in a state of panic before it, too, succumbed to the peaceful drug. The last thing Eiji saw before his eyelids reluctantly closed was an empty syringe shoved into a briefcase by a hand tattooed with a black, spiralling Chinese dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

_-flashback-  
  
  
_The text said to meet up at 1 o’clock.  
  
Eiji glanced down at his watch—he was right on time. The location in the text, however, did not feel right. A deserted alleyway in the outskirts of the city? Of all the places he could’ve picked, why did Ash choose _this_ particular street to meet up in? Definitely not because it was crawling with mice. Still, knowing Ash, he’d have his reasons for choosing such a dark and empty alleyway.  
  
Eiji took out his phone and read the message again.  
  
Eiji,  
Meet me in the alley behind the old abandoned factory located on the east bank of the river. I’ll be waiting at 1 o’clock.  
Ash  
  
Eiji was used to receiving cryptic messages from Ash all the time, ( _“We can never be too damn careful as long as Golzine’s still alive.”_ ) And yet, receiving a fifth one this week wasn’t the reason why Eiji felt something was off. Because for as long as they’ve been texting, Ash always addressed Eiji as _onii-chan_ , a nickname that, for reasons Eiji would never admit to, always succeeded in making him flush with heat.  
  
The affectionate nickname was missing today.  
  
It was unlike Ash to miss out on a chance to tease Eiji, plus he had never once forgotten before. Unless…  
  
Eiji had just enough time to turn around before finding himself surrounded by three large men.  
  
...the sender wasn’t Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Eiji woke to the smoky smell of incense.  
  
He blinked into consciousness, his mind a hazy blur of events. His eyes opened to silk red curtains above his head, which trailed all the way past his bed and onto the floor.  
  
_Huh? Bed..?_ What was he doing in bed? He should be waiting for Ash in the alley! Panicking, Eiji started to sit up.  
  
And found that he couldn’t.  
  
There was no way to describe how he felt—he literally could not move his body. Confused, Eiji tried to move his arms and legs, but was met with the same outcome. He found that even his neck was frozen in place. It seemed that all he could do was move his eyes...  
  
All at once his breath shortened and his heartbeat quickened. The room began spinning. Eiji nervously swallowed a breath of air. _This could_ _not_ _be happening! What’s going on? Why can’t I move my body...?  
  
_The sound of amused giggling drifted from a shadowy corner of the room.  
  
“Oh, Eiji. There’s no need to panic. Your body’s perfectly fine. Or rather, it _will_ be, once the effects of the drug wear off.”  
  
There was something hair-raisingly familiar about the way the voice softly spoke. Eiji strained his head to the left, trying with all his might to get a glimpse of the speaker. But alas, the effects of the drug held tight.  
  
Fortunately, the speaker voluntarily rose from where he was hidden and, treading lightly, came into Eiji’s peripheral vision.  
  
There was absolutely no mistaking the blue Chinese robe and that long, thin ponytail.  
  
“Hello Eiji,” Yut Lung smiled. “Did you miss me?”  
  
“Y...Yut Lung! Wha-? W-where am I?”  
  
The corner of Yut Lung’s mouth tugged into a smirk. “Why, you’re in my bedroom, of course.” He strode closer to the bed and, raising his hand lazily, gently grazed Eiji’s left cheek. “I do hope you’re comfortable, lying in my bed. The mattress is made from one million threads of the finest cotton, making it comfortable for enjoying prolonged periods of...night play.” The back of his hand continued brushing up and down.  
  
The cheek under that hand shuddered from the light touch. Eiji shut his eyes and tried to ignore the flush that was rising from his face. He took a deep breath and, glaring into Yut Lung’s eyes, mustered up the courage to ask, “W-what do you want from me? If you think I’ll tell you where Ash is hiding, you’re going to be very disa—”  
  
Yut Lung threw back his head and laughed, a hand covering his mouth. The amused giggling returned.  
  
“Eiji… Oh Eiji, Eiji, Eiji… Did you really think my men and I went through all that trouble of bringing you here just to ask one simple question?” He shook his head in mock disbelief. “Of course, locating Ash Lynx’s whereabouts _is_ still a matter of great interest to me, but that’s not why I brought you here.” He paused, smirking with triumph and waiting for Eiji to ask the question—the question he longed to hear so he could reply with the answer he longed to reveal.  
  
“Then… why am I here?”  
  
Yut Lung smiled with glee. _Yes, that was exactly what he wanted to hear._ He reached over and grabbed Eiji’s chin, forcing it upwards. He sighed with satisfaction upon hearing the boy let out a soft whimper.  
  
“You are a gift for Dino Golzine.”


	4. Chapter 4

Except for the thumping of Eiji’s frantic heartbeat, which threatened to leap out of his throat, silence filled the room.  
  
“No...please…”  
  
The wicked smile on Yut Lung’s face widened. Seeing Eiji trembling with fear and lying helplessly beneath him, Yut Lung’s masculinity quivered with excitement. His imagination was running wild through his mind. _Just a little bit longer until it’s time to play, Okumura Eiji. Tonight you shall finally become mine.  
  
_Yut Lung took a deep breath, willing the fired-up gun between his legs to stay calm. “He made a deal with me. Golzine. He promised to provide assistance in taking down those wretched brothers of mine.” Yut Lung licked his lips, eyes full of lust. “In exchange, I would provide Golzine...with you.”  
  
“M-me? But I—”  
  
“Apparently you are exactly what he desires,” Yut Lung rolled his eyes. “I can’t imagine why, but Golzine seems mesmerized by your lack of intelligence and constant need to be protected.”  
  
Teeth clenching tightly, Eiji shot a look of impatience at Yut Lung. “Then why bother telling me all this? I’m too stupid to understand, anyway.”  
  
“Ah, but you see, I have decided to try it out and see for myself.”  
  
Confused, Eiji asked carefully, “Try out...what?”  
  
The wicked smile widened more. Quick as a viper, Yut Lung’s hands snaked their way under Eiji’s shirt, searching frantically for two small, pink buds.  
  
“W-What are you do— ... _nnn_ … _aaah_...”  
  
Finding what he wanted, Yut Lung began rubbing the innocent little buds back and forth—gently at first, then teasingly faster.  
  
“ _A-ahhh_...no...p-please... _ahhh_...stop...please...”  
  
Eiji’s weak plea was like ecstasy to Yut Lung, filling him up before the main event even started. “What is it about you that fascinates Golzine, I wonder?” His fingers suddenly pinched with force.  
  
“ _Ahhh_...!”  
  
“Is it the way you act so very helpless? Or is it the way you act adoringly submissive?” Yut Lung stopped pinching. “Or perhaps...”  
  
Before Eiji could protest, Yut Lung’s hand trailed down his chest, slipped inside his boxers, and gently flicked the tip of Eiji’s length.  
  
“ _Ahnnnn_...” A moaned escaped Eiji’s lips as his body responded unwillingly to Yut Lung’s touch.  
  
“...it’s the way you tremble and shy away when touched here, hmm?” Eiji tried to squirm away but Yut Lung’s hand held tightly onto his length. Without warning, he tugged off Eiji’s pants and boxers, exposing everything he imagined in his mind so many times before. Seeing Eiji struggle uselessly against the effects of the drug while also fighting the feeling of pleasure was making Yut Lung’s gun grow harder and thicker.  
  
“...please... _ahh_...s-stop…” Eiji begged between moans. “...please...I— _ahhnnnn_ …!”  
  
Yut Lung suddenly squeezed his hand around Eiji’s length and began rubbing up and down.  
  
“ _Ah_... _ahhh_ …!” With each stroke, Eiji’s length started feeling warmer and harder. Pain and pleasure mixed into one. “ _Nnn_... _ahhh_...Y-Yut Lung... _ahhnnn_...it feels...w-weird…” The lower half of Eiji’s body felt weak and tired, almost as if all his strength had been sapped by each stroke of Yut Lung’s perverted touch. “...n-no more... _ahh_...please…”  
  
“Ha! But my dear Eiji, you haven’t even come for me yet.” Yut Lung abruptly squashed Eiji’s length, making the boy gasp in surprise. “Show me your face when you climax. Let me hear your voice as pleasure explodes through your body.” He whispered against Eiji’s trembling ear. “I want to be the one who pleasures you into heaven.” His began rubbing his hand with incredible speed. A few drops of precum leaked out from the tip of Eiji’s length, as if trying to endure the assault through silent tears.  
  
Eiji whimpered and shut his eyes. Something was building up in his length. Wave after wave of pleasure travelled from his length and spread to every tip of his body. His breathing shortened and came out faster than before.  
  
Yut Lung noticed. “I take it you are very close now, hmm?” He now started pumping Eiji’s poor length. “Just a little longer, and soon...soon, Okumura Eiji, you shall experience mankind’s greatest sin by my hand.”  
  
“ _Ahh_... _ahhh_...I... _sniff_ …” It was getting more and more difficult to hold back the tears. “P-please...I... _ahhnnn_...d-don’t want... _sniff_...please…” A small teardrop leaked out from the corner of his left eye.  
  
Like a snake, Yut Lung stuck out his tongue and licked the tear from Eiji’s face. Nothing escaped his eyes. “Mmm, sweet and delicious.” He swirled his tongue around his mouth, allowing each one of his taste buds to have a savour. “Once I’m finished with you, there will be more where that came from, isn’t that right?”  
  
Eiji held back a sniffle. The corner of his eye felt disgustingly wet with saliva, the warmth of Yut Lung’s tongue lingering on his skin. “Y-you won’t get away w-with this…”  
  
Hearing the helplessness in Eiji’s voice made Yut Lung’s cheeks flush with anticipation. The gun between his legs bulged under his robe, waiting impatiently to spring free.  
  
Yut Lung smirked, “Well then, we’ll just have to see about that, won’t we?” Picking up speed, his hand rubbed Eiji’s length with incredible force. Faster and faster, Yut Lung stroked and squeezed and stroked and squeezed, till the point where Eiji finally burst into tears. Fear accompanied his cries as he begged Yut Lung to stop.  
  
“Please...it— _ahhhh_ …! I-it hurts…!”  
  
“Everything in life comes with a price, Eiji dear—”  
  
“ _Hnnng_...n-no...I... _ahhnnn_ …!”  
  
“—the pain will soon be replaced with the greatest feeling known to mankind, and I am _honoured_ to be the one who brings it to you—”  
  
“ _Ahhnnn_...Y-Yut Lung...p-please... _haaa_...stop it…”  
  
“—so, give in and do not resist me anymore, Okumura Eiji. Resist, and you shall know pain. Surrender, well...you can rest assure that your body will be taken _very_ good care of.”  
  
Hand burning hot from the intense stroking, Yut Lung willed himself to move faster and ignore the tiredness that was creeping up in his arm. Eiji’s length was now covered entirely in milky-white precum, thanks to Yut Lung spreading it with each stroke of his hand. The poor boy’s virgin length quivered with confusion. Eiji's mind was telling him to resist at all cost, but his body… As uncomfortable and disgusting as it felt, his body seemed to welcome the painful assault.  
  
“ _Haaa_... _ahhnnn_...p-please...no— _ahhnnn_! No more…”  
  
But Eiji’s plead only made Yut Lung’s gun harden with uncontrollable desire. He continued his assault without slowing down.  
  
“ _Ahhh_... _ahhhnnn_ …! P-please…” Eiji’s body was beginning to feel warmer and warmer. A ticklish sensation was forming in his length. It frightened him to have his body feel this way. “ _Haa_... _ahhh_...it feels... _ahhnnn_...r-really weird there…” And then, very quietly, “Please... _sniff_...Ash…”  
  
Yut Lung froze. His hand stopped stroking at once. Oh, how his ears hated hearing that word, hated hearing that _name_. It always, always made his blood boil. And hearing it being spoken by this pathetic boy? This boy who, for some reason, made everyone’s panties tie up in a bunch? _To hell!!_ Who does he think he is, coming to America and capturing everyone’s heart with his pathetic, weak demeanour? What right does he have, forming a deep bond with New York’s most feared gang leader?  
  
With these thoughts raging inside of him like a hurricane, Yut Lung brought down his hand and squeezed Eiji’s length with every ounce of strength in his body.  
  
The unexpected attack made Eiji choke out a sharp gasp. His eyes bulged with pain and fear. He suddenly forgot how to breathe. “ _Ahhh_ … _ahhnnn_ …! S-stop…!!”  
  
But Yut Lung continued squeezing with brute force, as if he wanted to break Eiji once and for all.  
  
“ _Ahhnnn_ …!! P-please... _ahhnnn_..!! I-I can’t… _haa_... _ahhh_ …!! No… please… I’m… g-gonna…!!!”  
  
_BOOM!  
  
_The bedroom door flew off its hinges and landed with a _thud!_ on the floor. Yut Lung whipped around, hand still wrapped tightly on Eiji’s poor, bruised length. “What the hell—”  
  
A gun pointed straight at his forehead.  
  
The hand that held the gun was attached to a teenager with blonde hair so messy that it fell over his face and covered his left eye. But that didn’t stop his other jade-green eye from glaring with murder. He glanced at the bed...  
  
...and almost broke down crying. Seeing Eiji lying there in someone else’s bed...being violated to the point of tears...the boy wanted to scream and cry and rip off Yut Lung’s limbs one by one...  
  
“Today’s the day Ash Lynx sends you to hell, Lee Yut Lung.”


	5. Chapter 5

The gun cocked.  
  
“A-A-Ash…!! Where did you— How did you—”  
  
“Shut the hell up, you cross-dressing bastard.” Ash strode up to Yut Lung, the gun never once leaving its target. He forced Yue Lung away from the bed and backed him into a wall. “You’ve got some nerve, you know that? Kidnapping Eiji right under my nose.”  
  
“I-I was only following Golzine’s order to—”  
  
“WHAT?!” Ash roared. The gun wavered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, his murderous gaze was glared by the fires of hell. “Golzine I'll deal with later. But YOU, you backstabbing snake, will meet your end right here, right now.”  
  
“No...No…! Please…!! I—”  
  
“Say hello to the devil for me.” Ash pulled his finger back on the trigger and—  
  
“Ash...don’t...don’t do it…”  
  
The small voice was barely above a whisper, but Ash recognized it better than his own. With his finger stopped halfway on the trigger, Ash looked down at the bed.  
  
Eiji’s breathing was coming out in short pants, but they were slowly stabilizing. “Ash...please...no more…” Eiji was finding it difficult to breath and talk at the same time. But still...he needed to let Ash know...needed to protect Ash from spilling more blood. “It’s alright...you don’t...have...to kill...anymore…”  
  
_Oh, why did you have to say that, Eiji?_ Ash clenched his teeth, finger still on the trigger. “Eiji, I...I have to. What this... _demon_ did to you… Simply basting him into hell is more merciful than all the things he’s ever done to other people.” Ash paused and closed his eyes. “So you see why I have to do th—”  
  
“No, Ash...you...don’t have to...fight...anymore…I’m here...with you…” And with that, Eiji passed out.  
  
Silence.  
  
All except for the short, ragged breaths that came from Yut Lung and the slow, deep ones that came from Ash. They stayed that way for a moment, until Ash tore his gaze from Eiji and resumed glaring at his prey. Still, not a word was exchanged. And then—  
  
“Go ahead, shoot me,” Yut Lung spat. “That’s all you ever do, and that’s all you’ll ever do. So what are you waiting for?” He sneered. “Listen to the boy, he gave you a command. Because that’s all you’ll ever be, just an obedient dog who obeys commands and—”  
  
_BANG!_  
  
A puff of smoke trailed from the gun. It lingered in the air for a moment, then quickly evaporated into nothingness. Ash lowered his arm and tucked the gun into the waistband at the back of his jeans. He took one look at Yut Lung, then gently scooped up Eiji and hugged him close. “You’re safe now,” he whispered, burying his face into Eiji’s hair. “I’m here with you.” Ripping off the red curtains, Ash wrapped them around Eiji, covering his entire body. He picked up Eiji’s boxers and pants. Then, cradling Eiji in his arms, Ash walked towards the door, or, rather, what’s left of the doorway. Just before he walked out, Ash stopped and, without turning around, quietly growled, “If you or your men ever touch Eiji again, I think you know what’ll happen.”  
  
Crumpled on the floor against the wall, a bleeding Yut Lung had both hands pressed against his left calf, trying to stop the rapid flow of blood. His eyes were shut tight against the pain as he let out short, panicked breaths. Hearing Ash proclaim his threat, Yut Lung painstakingly turned in his direction with half-opened eyes, and looked as if he wanted to make a retort. But the throbbing pain in his leg held him back.  
  
Sensing Yut Lung’s reluctant defeat, Ash smirked with satisfaction. He tightened his protective hold on Eiji, and walked swiftly out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Eiji woke to the gentle sound of breathing.  
  
For the second time that day, he blinked into consciousness, his mind a hazy blur of events. A blanket covered him, and his clothes were back on his body. He started to sit up, afraid that Yut Lung was going to appear again, and found that he could move his body again. He looked at the window. Moonlight streamed in, casting a white glow across the familiar furniture in the room. With a start, Eiji realized he was lying in his own bed in his and Ash’s bedroom.  
  
...Ash!  
  
Eiji bolted upright and glanced towards his right, in the direction of Ash’s bed.  
  
Empty.  
  
Blanket already pulled halfway back, Eiji was about to leap off the bed and go looking for Ash when he noticed someone resting half-knelt on the floor with his arms on Eiji’s bed.  
  
The boy was fast asleep, his body rising and falling with each breath. Seeing the familiar messy blonde hair made Eiji sigh with relief. _He’s safe, thank goodness… Ash is safe._ He guessed that Ash had probably been watching over him ever since they returned from Yut Lung’s. It pained him to see Ash completely exhausted from the fight, but at the same time, having someone care so much for him made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.  
  
Smiling, he reached over and rested his hand on top of Ash’s head, thumb stroking gently over the boy’s soft, golden hair. The gentle motion must’ve felt comforting to Ash, for his face formed a little smile.  
  
Eiji stayed that way stroking Ash’s hair for a little while longer until the boy began to stir. He yawned and opened his eyes sleepily, similar to a cat waking up from a nap. Seeing Eiji awake and sitting upright, Ash leaped to his feet at once.  
  
“Eiji! W-what are you doing? You can’t sit up yet..!” he stammered. “Here, lie down and get back to sleep. I’ll go and bring you another blan—”  
  
Eiji stifled a laugh. “Ash, I’m fine! Really~~! You should—”  
  
“Eiji, I’m serious. You need to rest and—”  
  
“And _you_ sound like a worried housewife~!”  
  
That made Ash shut up. He stood gaping at Eiji, a flush rising on his neck, before slowly sitting back down on the bed, cheeks pouting like a child. “Well, sorry for caring!” he sputtered out, and then added quietly, “I just… don’t want _onii-chan_ dying on me.”  
  
Now it was Eiji’s turn to turn red. “Ash..! _Mou~_ I can’t believe you keep calling me that!”  
  
“And _I_ don’t appreciate being called a housewife!” He continued pouting. “You have any idea how that would impact my reputation as New York’s most feared gang leader?!”  
  
A smile crept up Eiji’s face. “Alright, alright~” He grinned innocently. “I’m sorry for calling New York’s most feared gang leader a housewife~”  
  
Ash continued pouting, but his expression slowly changed into one full of sadness and guilt. He sighed. “No, I should be the one apologizing. I...I put you in harm’s way again…” he choked out. “All I ever do is bring danger to you. And knowing that, I should never let you out of my sight. I’m so, so sorry, Eiji...” Ashamed, he buried his face in one hand.  
  
Eiji said nothing. He simply turned on the bedside lamp, and, reaching out both arms, gently wrapped them around Ash, as if shielding him from all the harm in the world. “You don’t have to apologize, Ash,” he said quietly. “You’ve already done so much for me, for everyone.”  
  
No response. Eiji thought maybe Ash didn’t hear. But then…  
  
“I… can’t… you too…” Words escaped from behind Ash’s hand in a quiet whisper.  
  
Worried at how defeated Ash’s voice sounded, Eiji gently asked, “Ash..?”  
  
The boy removed his hand. “ _I can’t lose you too..!_ ” he bursted out. “After what happened to Skip, Griffin, and…” he swallowed, “Shorter… I-I can’t lose you too.”  
  
“Oh, Ash.” Eiji rested his head on Ash’s shoulder, arms still wrapped comfortingly around the other boy. “You’re not going to lose me. Not now, not later, not ever.” A small sob escaped Ash. Eiji continued, “Yut Lung, he… What he did was unacceptable but… understandable. He’s just lonely. He’s never known love or friendship… He’s never had what we have.”  
  
Ever so slowly, Ash finally turned to face Eiji. “Well, I’m glad we have what we have.” And he mashed his lips onto Eiji’s.  
  
Eiji’s eyes widened for a moment, and then he leaned in and kissed back. Ash’s tongue wiggled its way into Eiji’s mouth, exploring every inch and savouring every taste. His tongue gently rolled over Eiji’s, tangling them together as if in an embrace. Hands fumbling, he found the edge of Eiji’s shirt and pulled it over the boy’s head. Lips still locked together, he guided Eiji’s hands to his own shirt, asking him to return the favour.  
  
Slowly and shyly, Eiji tugged off Ash’s shirt from his body, revealing pale skin that gleamed under the soft light. He laid one hand on Ash’s chest, feeling the boy’s heartbeat thump in a steady rhythm.  
  
All of a sudden, Eiji found himself falling with his back against the bed sheet and Ash lying on top of him, their bodies pressed together. Breaking free of their lip lock, Ash began trailing feathery kisses down Eiji’s warm neck, tickling his sensitive skin like crazy.  
  
“A-Ash~! _Haha_ , stop~! That tickles..!”  
  
“It seems like I finally found _onii-chan_ ’s weakness~” Ash chuckled against Eiji’s neck as he continued planting small kisses.  
  
“ _Ah_ , _ah_ … _Mou_ , Ash~~! Stop~~~!” But Eiji didn’t really want Ash to stop. His body craved more, craved more of Ash’s touch, craved Ash to touch him… _there_ … It was embarrassing to admit, but an uncomfortable bulge had formed under his pants.  
  
Like a mindreader, Ash’s hand trailed down Eiji’s bare chest and gently cupped the newly formed bulge. “Oh? Someone sure is excited down here~”  
  
“ _Ah_ … Ash…!” Eiji squeaked out.  
  
“Let’s see...how should we look after this little guy~?” Grinning slyly, Ash’s cupped hand started massaging the cute bulge.  
  
“ _Mmm_... _ahh_...”  
  
Ash’s hand turned in circles. Each touch sent a flash of pleasure through Eiji’s body, warming him like never before.  
  
“ _Haa_...Ash...”  
  
But Eiji’s body wasn’t the only one that was growing warm. Ash felt a spark of fire igniting in his own growing bulge, making it increase in size and length.  
  
After a few more spins on Eiji’s bulge, Ash brought his hand up to the zipper, his fingers itching to reveal the bulge underneath. However, he stopped himself from going further.  
  
“Eiji, do you...” he started, “I-I mean, are you ready to...take our relationship to the next level..?” Ash held his breath, bracing himself for Eiji’s answer. If Eiji didn’t want to, that’s completely fine. A healthy relationship needed the both of them to be comfortable and trusting of one another, anyway. If Eiji’s not ready, Ash would wait for him until he was. If he had to, Ash would wait forever until the end of time. Anything for Eiji, Ash would—  
  
“I am.”


	7. Chapter 7

If it was possible to sprout wings, Ash would’ve sprouted ten pairs at that moment, and ascended straight into heaven.  
  
“Y...you really mean that?”  
  
“Of course, Ash! I love you!” Eiji laughed through smiling eyes.  
  
Never had Ash felt so inexplicably happy. He never could have imagined experiencing such joy with another person. To show his feelings, he leaned down and, caressing Eiji’s face in one hand, kissed the boy once again.  
  
Eiji closed his eyes and tasted the passion that flowed from Ash’s mouth, drinking him in hungrily with each stroke of his warm tongue.  
  
Using his free hand, Ash unzipped Eiji’s pants and pulled them off in one swift motion. He broke away from the kiss. The soft glow of the lamp shined softly upon Eiji’s long, toned legs, mesmerizing Ash and making his heart skip a beat.  
  
“Um...I didn’t have a chance to ask you this before, when we were at Yut Lung’s, but...seriously? Jack-o-lantern prints?” He scoffed. “ _Onii-chan_ sure has interesting taste in boxers.”  
  
Eiji burst out laughing. “That’s because they remind me of a certain scaredy-cat!”  
  
Ash sighed and facepalmed. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you that story.” He shook his head in defeat.  
  
“Any story about Ash is a precious, worthwhile story to me.” Eiji removed the hand covering Ash’s face and gently kissed the back. “I wanna know everything about you. And...I want you to know everything about me, too.” He slipped off his boxers, and, still holding onto Ash’s hand, Eiji guided it to the entrance of his exposed, pink hole.  
  
The skin beneath Ash’s fingers felt unbelievably warm and soft. He had never touched anything so small and delicate before. “Eiji...is this really what you w—”  
  
“Yes. Yes, it is. I’m _yours_ , Ash. From now till forever. So please...don’t be afraid.” Eiji smiled encouragingly. The look in his eyes gave Ash all the courage he needed.  
  
Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Ash placed his left hand next to Eiji’s hips to help steady himself. He brought his other hand palm up, and, shaking ever so slightly, began slowly pushing his forefinger into Eiji’s little hole.  
  
“ _Ah_ …”  
  
It was tight, as expected for Eiji’s first time. Ash had to pace himself, pushing his finger in only a couple centimeters at a time.  
  
“ _Mmm_... _ahh_...”  
  
When the entire finger had disappeared inside Eiji, Ash began moving in small, circular motions. Turning this way and that, he tried to make his moments as slow as possible.  
  
“ _Ohh_...Ash... _mmm_...keep going...” Eiji moaned. It felt strange, and a little painful, to have his hole penetrated and poked around by a finger. But the pain was quickly being replaced by a pleasurable warmth, and he reminded himself that the boy he loved was the one making his body react this way.  
  
Feeling that the hole was loosening up, Ash pulled out his finger until only the tip remained inside. He squeezed his middle finger in beside his forefinger, and, together, nudged both fingers into the little hole that was currently contracting with excitement.  
  
“ _Haaa_... _ahhh_...” Eiji’s hole tightened from the presence of a second finger, squeezing tightly at the sudden increase of his hole.  
  
“Relax,” Ash purred, “it’ll help ease your muscles.” With both fingers securely inside, he began moving again, this time scissoring with speed.  
  
“ _Mmm_... _mmm_... _ahhh_...!” Eiji’s little moans were like music to Ash, igniting every cell in his body and setting them on fire. His fingers scissored and scooped, scissored and scooped, wiggling their way to trigger every nerve in Eiji’s hole.  
  
“ _Ohhh_... _ahhh_...Ash... _mmm_...more...!”  
  
Eiji’s plea echoed in his ears like ecstasy. Ash pulled out his fingers to the tip, and, heart beating wildly, pushed in a third finger—  
  
Eiji cried out in pain.  
  
Ash froze, scared that he had accidentally hurt Eiji the same way those perverted bastards liked to purposely hurt him during sex. He pulled out immediately, his breath coming out in rapid heaves and his body shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Sensing a change in Ash, Eiji sat up and gently placed a hand reassuringly on the other boy’s shoulder.  
  
“Ash?”  
  
A quiet sniffle. “Eiji...I-I’m so sorry...I...This...I...I didn’t know w-what I was...They...They always did this to me...s-so I thought...”  
  
“Ash, it’s ok—”  
  
“No! I...I hurt you...Y-you don’t understand...I’m no better—”  
  
“Ash, look at me.”  
  
After a moment’s hesitation, Ash raised his head and looked at Eiji. A pair of sincere, honest eyes looked back, filling Ash with a long-forgotten comforting sensation that felt strangely like home. The kind eyes that smiled back at Ash looked as though they contained all the love in the universe, tasked in this lifetime to watch over and shine upon Ash.  
  
“I trust you with all my heart,” the eyes told Ash.  
  
“Oh, Eiji...” Ash blinked, his vision suddenly blurry. A trickle spilled down both eyes. “Eiji, I—”  
  
“If it’s Ash, then I’m not worried at all. If it’s Ash, I know everything will be ok.” And with that, Eiji leaned in and brought his lips to where they rightfully belonged.  
  
A burst of heat flowed through Ash, warming his lips and spreading throughout his entire body. He felt as if he really did sprout wings—Eiji’s kiss made his body feel light as a feather, lifting him up into the night sky, higher and higher until the entire universe fell away.


	8. Chapter 8

They came together.  
  
For the first time in his entire life, sex felt wonderful to Ash. _Becoming one with the person you love...exploring each other’s body...that’s how it should always be_ , he thought. _Not disgusting, not painful, not forceful...just making love together...Sweet sweet love that flow through both your bodies, lingering throughout the night with only the two of you awake in this entire world._  
  
Ash had been as gentle as possible, entering Eiji slowly and carefully. Even so, he could tell that Eiji had been holding back tears, and it pained Ash to see him that way. Once he was in, Ash started thrusting slowly...rocking his hips without using much force. “Let me know if it starts feeling unbearable.  
  
Eiji simply nodded, a hand already thrown across his face in an effort to hide his lewd expressions. Ash’s length was burrowed deep inside him, widening his hole and filling him up with each plunge.  
  
“ _Haa_... _haa_...” Eyes shut tight, all Eiji could do was moan with pleasure and move to the rhythm of Ash’s thrusts. His body reacted with a mind of its own, begging to be pounded over and over again. “A-Ash... _haa_...I... _ahh_...s-so warm...”  
  
“ _Mmm_...are you...already close?” Ash’s hands rocked back and forth, placed flat on the bed near Eiji’s head. With their foreheads nearly touching, Ash was close enough to feel Eiji’s hot breath on his cheek, making him dizzy with excitement.  
  
“I... _ahh_...think...so...”  
  
“ _Haa_...I’m coming...too...” Unable to contain himself any longer, Ash began picking up speed. “This might... _ahh_...feel a bit...uncomfortable...but _...mmm_...bear with me...” He smashed his hips against Eiji’s, grinding him into the bed sheets as his thrusts came out faster and harder.  
  
“ _Ahh_... _ahh_...Ashhh...!” Eiji gasped as Ash slammed into his body, wave after wave of pleasure exploding from his hole and travelling to every tip of his body. “I... _haa_...c-can’t hold... _ahhhh_... _mmmm_...”  
  
“Let...me...see...your face...” Ash panted, rocking his hips faster and faster as he drove his length deeper into Eiji.  
  
A panicked whimper escaped in between Eiji’s moans. “ _Ahh_...no...! I... _haa_...you...d-don’t...look...”  
  
“Please...Eiji...?”  
  
Something in Ash’s voice made Eiji unable to refuse. _Mou_ ~ _Ash~~!_ Blushing furiously, and well aware of how he looked, Eiji slowly lowered his hand...  
  
...as Ash intertwined his fingers into it. He willed himself to push out one more burst of thrusting. In and out...in and out...Ash’s length moved in a blur, pounding Eiji’s hole with incredible passion. With their bodies now on fire, both boys began panting with ecstasy-filled moans, their lengths quivering with exploding desire. Ash slammed down one last thrust—  
  
—and the way Eiji threw back his head and arched as he came... _Shit!_ Just the memory alone made Ash’s cheeks turn red as he jerked his head back to reality. _Eiji’s too friggin’ cute for his own good._ And yet...he knew he would be seeing that side of Eiji again very soon.  
  
Ash flopped down beside Eiji, a blissful grin on his face. The two of them looked at each other, sighing happily with legs intertwined under the blanket. Eiji rarely saw this side of Ash...the side that was relaxed and comfortable...the side that let down his guard about Golzine and banana fish and murder. It was hard to believe that this goofy teenager relied on a gun for life support, and often cried out in his sleep for his mother. Seeing Ash tonight as the happiest he’s ever been...Eiji was determined to create a future where Ash would never need to use a gun ever again...one where Ash could be himself, and smile every single day.  
  
Ash suddenly got back up and propped himself onto one arm. Smirking at Eiji, he asked, “So...did I make _onii-chan_ feel good?” His eyebrows raised teasingly, a roguish smile dancing on his lips.  
  
“ _Mmm_ , yes. You were amazing, Ash~” Eiji replied, yawning as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. “But next time...next time it’s _onii-chan_ ’s turn to make you feel good~~”  
  
Ash blinked, cheeks flushing red again. In one swift motion, he laid down on his pillow and tossed the blanket over his head to hide his face. “G-good night, Eiji...!” came his muffled, flustered voice.  
  
Eiji chuckled. He shifted closer to Ash, feeling the familiar shape of the boy’s body against his own, an amused smile forming on his own lips as he reached over to turn off the lamp.  
  
“Good night, Aslan~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far...thank you so much for reading! This was my first Banana Fish fanfic/first fanfic ever/and first piece of creative writing in many, many years. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing ^ω^ I know I still have a long way to go on this road to becoming a professional writer...but thank you everyone for your support! It means a lot to me/// (╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)
> 
> ...and now if you'll excuse me, Imma go and scream over some Ash x Eiji memes on tumblr...  
> Bye! *waves in Japanese*


End file.
